the world needs thunderbirds and the
by krissystvs
Summary: thunderbirds need Alan - Alan is kidnapped after his first rescue, with thunderbird 5 out of commision and no traces of the teen will Alan be saved Chapter 11 now up - sorry!
1. Suprise

**Disclaimer: i own none pf the TB characters nore Tracy Island. The only thing I own is Aidan Stalin and his personal hidehout**

After Party

"Whoa, when did you learn to throw like that Jonny-boy?" Scott yelled at his younger brother, while reaching for the flying beach ball.

"Being in space, I've got plenty of time for practise, and besides, Gordy's in the pool to long for you too even get a chance with a beach ball." He threw a look at his other brother and received an annoyed glare from the fish.

"HEY, I resent that, I only spend 20 hours on average in the pool a day." They all laughed at Gordon's remark, before he joined in with the laughing too.

"Boy's dinner's up!" their father called from the barbecue. All the boys jumped out of the pool in such a hurry, and then knocked the youngest one back in again. Alan resurfaced and gave all his brothers threatening looks.

"Yeesh, I go and save all your lives and this is the thanks I get!" he put on a fake pout and all the brothers laughed at him, as did Jeff and all the other island Inhabitants. Scott lent him a hand.

"Hey just be glad that you were already wet." Alan smiled at his other brother and was tempted to pull him in as he grabbed his hand, but was too tired to even bother, he'd save that for Gordy in the morning. He chuckled at the thought as Scot pulled him out of the pool. He was about to dig into some grub when his dad called him over. _Man, I'm never gonna get something to eat tonight _He thought as he trotted over to his father. Jeff put a hand over his shoulder,

"Alan, there was an earthquake in the state of Ohio a few hours ago, and, they need some assistance." Alan eyes fell to the floor as he realised what his father needed him for.

"So, I…err… I guess you'll be going then." He said rather solemnly, Jeff smiled and picked up Alan's chin to face him. Alan caught a suspicious smile on his dad's face. _What's he up to _he thought.

"No." Alan stared at him in disbelief, he was going to forget about a mission, normally he would have taken up the opportunity at actually getting to spend more time with his father, but he knew that the world needed thunderbirds, especially if there were more villains like the hood out there. Jeff looked at him and smiled again "Nope, _I'm _not going…" he paused and saw his other 4 sons coming up behind Alan with smiles on their faces he looked at Alan once more. "You are!" Alan stared at him in disbelief then turned to his 4 older brothers.

"A…Are you guys serious, this isn't just a joke or anything, Gordon didn't put you up to this did he?" eying his water loving older brother, who stuck his arms out innocently

"Hey why'd ya always blame stuff on me Sprout, and besides, this is definitely for real." He smirked at Alan.

"Yeah, after all that had happened today, we finally realised how much you were serious about being a thunderbird." Scott said walking up to him "And how maturely and like an adult you took it, God where has the little guy that I literally read bedtime stories too gone?" He said ruffling Alan's hair. Alan gave his brother a hug.

"Oh God…Scott, you guys don't know how much I've wanted to be on a mission with you guys. Thanks so much." Alan felt like he wanted to cry out in happiness but decided against it considering the whole of Tracy Island was watching him in his moment of happiness. He felt like the happiest boy alive at this moment


	2. Pep talk

Alan was ecstatic because he was finally a thunderbird. Everyone of his family had come to wish him good luck for the mission, well almost everyone.

"Hey sprout!" His other blond brother called from the door

"_Well that's everyone." _Alan thought. He stood up and walked over to John. Out of all his brothers, John was the one he wasn't looking forward to seeing at the moment. Not meaning to be horrible, but seeing John with a cast on his right arm and several cuts and bruises all over his body really scared Alan, Just like it always did, when one or more of his family got hurt on a mission. "Hi Johnny" he murmured and his head went down as he didn't really want to look at his injured brother, Which is why he was slightly shocked when John came over and put a hand on Alan shoulder. "John?" he asked. He heard a sigh come from his brother.

"Alan, its okay to be afraid." He spoke so calmly it scared Alan again. Alan took in the words and ran to his blond brother, gripping him, being mindful of his injuries.

"Johnny!" he yelled "You're right I… I am afraid." He paused "What if…What if I…I" John knew Alan was struggling with words so john gathered the frightened teen into his arms.

"Are you scared that something bad is gonna happen and you'll be powerless to stop it." He paused and let Alan take in the words, when the teen looked to be understanding he continued. "Or, are you afraid that somebody's nod gonna come back?" That did it. Alan began to quietly cry on John's shoulder in fear. He was grateful to John for rubbing his back and whispering soothing words in his ear. John had had this prep talk with Gordon and Virgil on their first missions, Scott had done it with him, and he was sure his father had done it with Scott, but he was sure that none of them had ever broken down before. But then again none of them had it as hard as Alan did. He'd seen the entire lot of rescue's on TV even when one of them got hurt. And he'd just had to battle a monster in their own home, and had had his life risked so many times. And John being so injured hadn't helped matters at all. When Alan had calmed down slightly he let him speak.

"How…how did you know Jonny?" Alan asked, still holding onto his brother. John smiled and sat Alan down on the bed, then sat down himself.

"Allie," he started getting the kid's attention, when he was sure he had it he continued. "All your bros, including me and Scott were scared before our first mission, and we sometimes get scared after every mission we go on now. You aren't the only one squirt." Alan gave his brother a smile and a hug before standing up.

"Thanks…Thanks John." Alan thanked. John stood up next to him and put and arm round his shoulder, well the one that wasn't in a cast.

"You'll do great sprout, you just gotta have faith, in yourself and your family." Alan nodded and John continued with a smile. "Now, go and save the people in Ohio, they could really use a hand." Alan gave him one last hug and hurried out the door. "Alan!" John called just before Alan rushed out the door. Still gripping the handle. "I won't tell Gordon." Alan pondered that thought then quickly rubbed at his eyes, paranoid at what his joker brother would have said to tear tracks running down his face he finally waved goodbye to John and left to meet with the others. "Yep, John thought "The kid's really growing up."


	3. the mission

Aboard thunderbird 2, Alan was restless. He had been thinking about what John had said. He'd successfully managed to distract his brothers from worrying about him in the loading hanger, but now, he just let his thoughts run wild. He was the youngest and the one with the least experience. How on earth would John think he'd not make a mistake? It might even be fatal and someone might die, like he almost did when battling the hood and like his brothers did too. He shuddered at the thought but stopped concentrating just long enough to notice that Virgil had come to sit next to him in the back seat.

"Alan?" he asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Alan looked up and saw him smiling. "Welcome back to the land of the living sprout!" he joked. Alan wanted to glare at him for calling him "sprout" but was too worried about everything else at the moment. He hung his head again Virgil's expression softened. "Let me guess." Alan looked up at him "You got the prep talk with Johnny or Scotty?" He guessed. Alan nodded his head weakly, and he replied just as bad.

"John." Virgil wrapped his arm round Alan's shoulders. Alan unconsciously lent into a hug. Virgil wasn't really expecting Alan to do that but still wrapped his arms around the depressed teen.

"Allie, let me assure you, even if you do mess up, it's not always gonna be fatal or gonna be your fault." Alan still didn't look persuaded. "Alan, do you remember when me and the boys went on a mission a Spain with the floods and everything?" he asked.

"Was that the time Gordy came home all depressed and wouldn't swim for at least a week?" Virgil nodded then explained as to why it happened.

"You see Allie; we had one more victim to rescue and we were all pre-occupied with something else, so that left Gordy to do it. Unfortunately the weather was pushy and so was the victim, she kept saying about not trusting Gordy enough. Because of that Gordy lost his grip on her because of all her thrashing. Poor guy was feeling so guilty after that. But what I'm trying to get at is that even if we do lose somebody, although we don't like it, it's not often our fault. So if you make a mistake. Don't stop doing something just because of it." He let Alan take in all he said then smiled when Alan did.

"Thanks Virgie." Alan said pulling away from him. Virgil went back to the controls and motioned for Alan to come and sit with him, just as Scott's voice came over the speaker.

"TB1 to TB2, what's your ETA over?" he asked.

"Hear you loud and clear Scott. ETA about 20 minutes. Have you reached the rescue zone yet?"

"Yeah, Gordon and I have managed to get most of the victims into TB1, but there are a lot more here than we thought, we could really use a hand. Firstly to put out these annoying fires and second to get some of the more injured victims somewhere that the medics can reach them." Virgil turned to Alan and nodded.

"FAB, Scott, me and Al are on it." Virgil smiled and looked towards the navigator again. "Ok we're about 5 minutes from you now, see you there." He was about to turn of the speaker when Scott spoke again.

"How's Allie doing Virge?" he asked. Virgil looked to Alan for an answer

"Erm…yeah, I'm doing good Scotty." He said tensely, but smiled when Virgil patted him on the back.

"Great Al, Oh wait, I see you guys now!" Alan looked out of the window to see that Scott wasn't lying as he waved at them. Alan gave him a wave back and proceeded to help the boys.

The rescue was finished successfully within the hour. Alan and Virgil brought TB2 back to the other 2 Tracy's after getting the other victims to safety. Gordon ran up to Alan and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey, not bad Sprout, you controlled some of those loony victims like a pro. Couldn't have done better myself!" he complimented. Alan smiled.

"Thanks Gordy" he said tiredly. Gordon put an arm round him and led him behind the others. All of a sudden Alan thought he saw another Victim hiding behind one of the trees. "What do I do?" he thought "if there's one there, I should really help him, but if there isn't the guys are never gonna let me live it down about how I'm seeing things." He had to make up an excuse, but what? He reached into is pocket and felt his portable navigator. "That's it!" he thought

"Erm guys, I think I left my navigator over there, I should go and get it unless I wanna get killed by dad." The other's nodded, Alan went ahead and smirked. That was probably a really lousy excuse and they still believed it.

_Alan 1 – Big brothers 0_

"Hello" he called quietly. Nobody seemed to answer so he headed back. He didn't seem to see what happened but he somehow tripped on his way back. Alan lifted himself of the ground but found his left ankle hurt as he tried. Luckily he could stand and walk ok, but how was he going to convince his brothers he was fine? "If I don't make it obvious about my injury, I'm pretty sure they won't notice, or else dad'll never let me go on a mission ever again" in the end he came up with the lousy excuse of a stone in his shoe. He slowly boarded TB2 with Virgil, trying not to attract the paranoid doctor's attention. Luckily it went by without a synch. Unfortunately Alan didn't see; or for that matter no one did, a strange dark figure hanging round by the shadows.

"Your family caused me pain Alan Tracy. Now you will pay the price!"


	4. Hiding the truth

The first thing Alan wanted to do when he got home was to sleep, but the praise he was about to receive from his dad was going to stop that for the moment. He stood next to his brothers as their father approached them, smiling at the fact their were no injuries acquired (well none that he knew about!)

"Well boys, how did it all go then?" he looked at each boy in question before Gordon spoke up.

"It went cool, but real praise has to go to the sprout here, couldn't have done the work better myself." Everyone stared at Alan proudly, including John who had just entered from the kitchen. Alan blushed under the attention, but was mostly focusing on keeping the pain off his foot. Gordon patted him on the back then slung an arm round his shoulder "of course I kind of _was _the best right Al?" he asked the small blond. Alan refused to answer but laughed when Scott grabbed Gordon in a headlock.

"Oh yeah fishy, this is coming from somebody who fell over at least 10 times, 3 while trying to get to someone." All boys burst out laughing so none of them noticed when the youngest Tracy slipped out of the living room; he only got so far when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned round to see John staring into his eyes.

"You OK Al?" he asked the blond, Alan looked down,

"Erm…I'm ok Johnny I'm just a little tired." John lifted his head up and shook his head unconvinced.

"I'm not so sure Al, you looked like you were about to faint before, and even with a stone in your shoe .you wouldn't be limping this much" Alan was gradually getting upset; he didn't want anyone to find out about it.

"I didn't want anyone to find out Johnny, I don't want dad to stop me ever goin' on missions again." He said quietly, before he knew it John embraced him in a hug.

"Alan, what on earth has got it in your mind that dad's gonna kick you off the team for just spraining your ankle?" he questioned. Alan didn't answer, just shrugged and John let him go.

"Alan, the guys always get injuries, I'm not exactly sure why you getting injured on your first missions gonna make take you off the team." Alan pondered the thought then shrugged again.

"I…I just thought that, since I'm gonna be going back to school again, I'm not exactly as official as you guys, I mean, I only got on the team because I saved you guys. I didn't want dad to think he made a mistake putting me… on the team." He mumbled quickly. John stared blankly at him then let out a fool hearty laugh.

"Oh Allie, has Gordy been putting ideas into your head, Dad wouldn't kick you off the team, unless you did something irresponsible that would put us all in danger. And even then he'd only suspend you, not completely take you off the team." Alan blushed then gave a yawn. "I take it that your pretty tired, huh sprout." Alan nodded.

"Do I have to tell dad about my ankle now, or can it wait till tomorrow, I'm too tired to get looked over by "Virge the surge"." He joked. John gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Alright then sprout, I'll let you off this time, but next time it'll be straight to dad and Virgil, whether you're a dead weight on the floor or not." Alan laughed then gave another yawn. John but an arm round his shoulder. "C'mon sleepy head, you need your sleep after a mission like the one you were on." Alan mumbled a simple "Uh huh." They eventually reached Alan and Gordon's bedroom. Alan was led to his bed by John; John started tucking Alan in when Alan gave a weak protest.

"John, come on, I'm 15 not 5, and I dun need you to tuck me in!" he protested. John just smiled and finished tucking him in.

"Even when you're 25 you'll still be my baby brother, and I'll still tuck you in even on my death bed!" he joked. Alan pushed himself up on his hands and gave John a quick hug, John returned it then pushed Alan down on the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Night Allie." He whispered as he left for the door.

"Night Johnny" was the reply he received. John smiled and slowly shut the door, not realising that mistake.

A few moments after John had left Alan felt a breeze and realised that his window was open. He reached up to shut it and then sat back down. But before he had the chance to sleep again, he felt a hand round his throat. He looked up fearfully and saw the shadow of a man with broad shoulders and long hair in his view.

"Who…who are you?" he managed to choke out. It may have been dark but Alan could easily see the smirk on the man's face.

"You're worst nightmare." And with that, Alan felt a cloth covering his mouth, and he tiredly welcomed the darkness.


	5. debate on sleeping

The remaining Tracy's in the room were all sat down on the couch in the living room when John appeared. Gordon spoke up.

"Whoa John, we didn't even notice you'd left, you're too quiet!" he retorted, but couldn't help laughing in the process. John came over and smacked him up the side of his head.

"You could probably sneak out the room quietly yourself fishy, 'cept you couldn't keep quiet long enough to do it probably." Everyone laughed at him while Gordon scowled on the couch in between Scott and Virgil.

"Hey John, where'd Alan go?" Scott asked, going into mother hen mode for no apparent reason. John held his hand's up in defence.

"Hey whoa slow down Scott. The kid was literally dead on his feet so I took him to bed. Besides I'm surprised you guys are still up, from the sounds of it, it was a pretty tiring mission." He replied. He looked at Gordon, who looked just as sleep as Alan did. He pointed to Gordon. "My points exactly Gordon," The other two and their father looked at Gordon, who tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'm…I'm not tired, just out of energy. Yeah, but, but not t… tired." He slurred, all the members of the family gave him disbelieving looks. "Oh alright, going to sleeps better than listening to you old men." Virgil shot a pillow at him.

"Watch it fish feet, you may be 19 but we can still get you grounded." He mock threatened. Gordon held up his hand.

"Talk to the hand, because the face is too tired." The other men laughed as Gordon left the room. Jeff spoke up catching the attention of his remaining sons.

"Isn't it about time you were all in bed too?" he asked looking to each boy in particular. They all shrugged.

"Well I wasn't on the mission." John raised his hands then pointed to Scott. "Scooter's 27 and Virgil… well you can send Virgil to bed for all I care." He joked and Virgil punched him in the arm.

"Oh yeah, John, I'm 3 years younger than you, not 10 years. You kind of don't have the power to boss me around." Jeff looked at him sternly.

"No, but I do, all of you bed. John I know you weren't on the mission, but that is because you were injured, all the more reason to send you to bed. And Scott, 27 is still younger than 50 so I tell you when and when not to go to bed, and I'm telling you **all **to go to bed." All of them groaned and made a move from the couch. When Gordon came rushing in screaming.

"Gordon what's the matter buddy." Scott said rushing up to Gordon and enveloping him in a hug.

"I…It's A…Alan!" he all but yelled at them. At the mention of their baby brother, Virgil and John ran towards their 2nd youngest brother. As did Jeff.

"Gordon. What's happened to Alan is he hurt?" Virgil asked, ready to go into surgeon mode. Gordon shook his head.

"I…I don't k…know, Sc…Scott, he's, HE'S BEEN TAKEN!" He blurted out. And was faced with 4 shocked faces as he began crying into Scott's arms.


	6. the story

All noises were flown from the room in an instant and the only sound to be heard was the sound of Gordon's heart-wrenching sobs and Scott trying to console him while trying to focus on another priority. Alan. John walked over the red head; who was looking so much smaller than his 19 years, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gordon, calm down a second, okay buddy?" Gordon looked up at John and gave a weak nod but there were still tears running down his cheeks "Okay, now slowly tell us, what you know about all of this?

FLASHBACK

(**Gordon speaking in present, **_**Gordon speaking in past**__, actions, _Gordon thinking)

"**Well aft...after you guys sent me to bed I headed to...to our room, I was getting ready for bed when I...I noticed Allie was snoring for...for once.**

_Gordon walked over to Alan's bed and ruffled him slightly. "__**Come on Al, if you keep me up with that all night I'm dying your hair pink."**_

**He...He wasn't even responding so I just left him 'cause I thought he was like dead, dead asleep. **

_Gordon walked into the bathroom sparing a glance at his unresponsive little brother. "_Oh Allie what am I gonna do with you." _He thought. After brushing his teeth he tripped on the soap and landed on Alan's bed, right on top of what should have been Alan._

**It was weird when I landed on Alan's bed, he...he kept snoring, didn't even twitch. What really...really got me was that I... I should have squashed Alan but...I pulled back the covers and... He was gone, all that was there was a moving saw cutting into some wood, that...that was what made the sawing sound. And a note.**

END FLASHBACK

All the remaining Tracy's looked at Gordon expectantly.

"Well what did the note say Gords?" Virgil asked. Gordon shook his head.

"I dunno, I...I was too frantic in looking for him that I never read it." He dug into his pockets and pulled out a piece of brown paper. Scott gently took it off him and read it out loud

_Dear Jeff Tracy (or should I say Thunderbirds commander)_

_Yes I am aware of whom you are, and I presume you will remember me. No? Well perhaps this will jog your memory. "__**2025 Bomb explosion New Orleans. 17/30 dead. Bomber captured but swearing revenge on the thunderbirds "**_

Everyone stared at the now stunned father, Scott and John remembered there father talking about it but didn't know all that much. Jeff held his hands over his mouth as he whispered to himself "_Oh god no!" _Scott sensed his fathers worry but insisted on reading out the letter further.

_Let me guess you remember now. Well that's good because you're not getting anymore clues. You may also have noticed you are missing a son. My, my he is a feisty one, kept screaming out for someone to save him. Well he was easy to shut up. _

Scott had to bite is tongue to stop himself from hitting something. How dare this monster hurt his baby brother?

_Now you will know what it's like to lose family. You remember the lovely Lucy Tracy right; well she was only the very beginning. Wouldn't losing your little baby boy be heartbreaking for you and your family. Don't worry, I'll look after him. FOR NOW! I warn you know. You may be the Thunderbirds _and _a billionaire but I'll make sure your baby stays right were he stands. I hope to hear from you again._

_Yours truly, Aidan Stalin_

Scott immediately went to rip up the note but Gordon stopped him.

"Wait Scotty, we need to keep it for evidence, it might even be a clue to where he is." Gordon sniffed "and we gotta find him!" Scott wrapped his arms around the young redhead, whilst rubbing circles on his back.

"It'll be ok fish," he said using the nickname Gordon so liked, but it didn't cheer him up. "We'll get him back, I promise." Gordon just nodded and continued to hold on to Scott like a lifeline. Virgil sank down into the sofa and put his head in his hands. John sat down next to him and put an arm round his shoulder. Virgil looked up at him and leant into a hug. Just like Alan did with him. Just thinking of Alan made Virgil slowly tear up. All Jeff could do was stand there slowly shaking. His baby boy was with a monster who the boys don't even know.

"Dad." John quietly said. Jeff looked down at him as his 2nd eldest comforted Virgil. "Who...Who is this, Aidan Stalin guy anyway, and how do you know him?" All heads in the room turned to their father. Scott gently pulled Gordon over to the sofa and sat him down next to Virgil; who had now just slowed to whimpering. Scott stared sadly at his father before sitting down next to Gordon and putting his arm around him. Jeff stared at his boys sadly and began to tell them of his worst nightmare.


	7. Aidan Stalin

"Well boys you see..." Jeff began "Aidan Stalin, as you guessed from the letter, was a bomber. He found pleasure in murdering others after what happened to his wife and 3 kids." Scott spoke up.

"What happened Dad, I mean we've had grief and so had the hood, and although we didn't take it exactly the same way as each other, the hood really only intended to get back at us. What could make a guy so obsessed to go against the whole world?" Jeff held a hand up and Scott let him continue

"As I was saying, he started because of what happened to his family. But his reason was different to ours and the hoods. His family wasn't killed by _accident" _he emphasised the word; all the others looked to the father as though he had just told them the most horrific thing. That one word stung on Jeff as he knew something the boys didn't but continued his story either way.

"You see his family were killed by gang members. Aidan was part of a gang that cheated and stole for a living but they were very threatening. When Aidan decided to get up and leave to be there for the birth of his 4th child. Unfortunately the gang members didn't want this, and in revenge they lured the family out of the house and brutally murdered them." Everyone froze, Scott and John increased their hold on their respective siblings as the other two Tracy's shivered and Gordon suddenly felt ill. "But that's not the worst of it." Jeff continued. "You see the gang members were disguised as rescue workers to lure the family away without raising suspicion. Aidan soon caught up with the murderers of his family and shot them all one by one." Gordon shook again then turned to his father.

"Dad is that why he killed lots of people?" he asked innocently. Jeff nodded. But then spoke again.

"But that's not the whole reason. You see when he killed them, they were still dressed as rescue workers, and Aidan was too blinded with rage to recognise them. He swore revenge on any rescue workers, from the police, to the fire brigade, to the air rescue. And to the thunderbirds. He killed millions of people because he knew it would attract rescue workers. And either he set of explosions if they were in buildings, or shot them in cold blood at other times." All Tracy boys tensed up now, even Jeff did reliving the tale.

"You see on that mission in New Orleans, he set off that bomb and caused the death of those 17 people. Now normally he get's away with all of it but this time, I think it was John who caught him, after breaking his leg first." All the brothers looked at John, who started to blush.

"Erm... I don't remember doing that." He pointed out. He glared at Gordon who was giving him the "_Mr-modest" _eyes. Jeff smiled.

"You wouldn't have, because he knocked you out while you were trying to keep hold of him. He got caught once again, with a broken leg slowing him down he had no chance. John, you and Scott won't have remembered because, Scott was knocked unconscious in the building when it collapsed, but he was just fine just a bad headache." He added quickly seeing his son's frightened looks. When you came round you didn't remember a thing, either of you. But as he was caught, he threatened us, saying he would get revenge on me and you guys." Scott's face turned to one of anger.

"But why didn't you tell us this dad, we could have had a chance of stopping him from kidnapping Allie!" he yelled, Jeff held his hands up again.

"Scott I know your gonna be angry with me but let me tell you first hand, everybody thought the same as me. He was sentenced to death; there was no way he could have gotten out of that. But obviously he did. I never even knew about it. But I so wanted him dead. So very much for what he did!" Jeff's face was now one of anger all of his boys were still.

"Dad, there's something else apart from kidnapping Alan that's got you so steamed you isn't there?" Virgil asked. Jeff looked at him and nodded, still scowling.

"The avalanche was NO accident!" he all but yelled. All of them didn't know what he was talking about, until it came to them in an instant, and they all shared the same threatening looks as their father. Scott swore and Jeff didn't bother to stop him.

"That monster, we nearly lost both Alan and John too, what kind of idiot would start an Avalanche on a harmless family!" Virgil shouted. After much yelling and swearing, they all managed to calm down, but finally realised the severity of the situation.

"Dad, we've got to get him back. Who knows what that monster could do? He even said in the note that Allie was safe _for now_. How long until Alan gets seriously hurt?" John asked, obviously fearful for his baby brother. Jeff nodded.

"I know that John. But I don't know what we can do. He hasn't said anything about not calling the police, but every other monster we've come across has always gotten worse when the authorities get involved. And he knows who we are, so if we go in the Thunderbirds, he might hurt Alan more. We've got to think this out. Got to do it without risks of Alan getting hurt." Gordon slowly raised his hand. This seemed weird since he wasn't at school but Scott answered him anyway.

"What's up Gords?" he asked his little brother.

"How are we supposed to find him? TB5's outta commission and if we try to talk to him on his wristwatch he could be caught." Jeff pondered that thought when John spoke up.

"Gordy you're a genius!" he exclaimed. Gordon looked at him puzzled.

"I am?" John nodded.

"You said we can't talk to Allie through his watch in case he gets caught. But what's to stop him from talking to us when he gets a chance." Scott looked at John.

"Yeah but Johnny, I think the kids gonna be a little bit scared to be thinking of his watch." All of them looked down until they heard a voice they never thought they would hear for a while.

"_Dad, Scotty, Gordy, anybody. I want to go home please, I want to go home__!" _


	8. first contact

**Okay so i'll admit that was a long while t owat, but give me a break, GCSE'S are important. Well i've got the hard once over and donw with now, only science left "sarcastic yippee being unleashed right about here". I should be getting quicker with my updates by now, but give me some leway this time, If you really want this one to have more updates, VOTE 4 IT and i'll see what i can do. Other wise the next update will be next month. AND THAT WAS NOT SARCASTIC lol.**

Alan woke up with clouded vision. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in a cage of some sort. The walls were black and stony, the bars and the cage must have been made with a huge amount of lead because they were so wide. Alan tried standing up but then fell over once more; he looked at his ankle and remembered the mission before. If his ankle was sprained before it must have been broken by now. All of sudden a noise of the cage opening brought Alan out of his thoughts and a tallish man stepped into the cage.

"Why hello there Alan, so glad I could finally meet you in person." The tall man spoke. Alan looked at him confusedly.

"Do I know you?" He asked. The man laughed.

"Well not properly let me introduce myself. My name is Aidan Stalin and you father and I…well we have previously met." Alan was still confused so the man bent down to his level. "You see your father was a rescue worker, as are your brothers, which you are well aware of. What you probably aren't aware of his that I despise rescue workers. Always getting in the way of my plans. "Alan was suddenly frightened.

"Then w…what do you want with me." He hauled himself up against the wall, using the foot that was alright to balance on. Aidan smirked.

"You see Alan, your family are the reason I have you here. They are the reason I lost my family, they are the reason all my plans have been halted they NEARLY SENTENCED ME TO DEATH!" he all but shouted. Alan drew back in fear. Aidan breathed in. "But no more, now I have there most valuable member of their team with me here. You." He pointed at him. He began walking up to him and Alan tried to back into the corner but his busted ankle was making it difficult.

"You b…better be care…careful because my family will s…stop at nothing to help me." He stated trying not to be scared. Aidan walked up to and slapped him across the face knocking Alan to the floor. Alan whimpered as he was knocked off balance.

"Oh I don't think so Alan, you see we're on a remote Island it will make it virtually impossible for them to trace us. This island is completely fool proof. Say goodbye to your family. Oh and if they do come, they won't last long enough to get through the front door." He cackled and walked away slamming the cage door and leaving Alan on the floor in misery. Alan rolled up his sleeve when Aidan left to check his injuries. It was slightly bruised but what really caught his eye was that he was wearing his thunderbirds Watch still. He could call the guys. Pressing the 2 buttons on the side of the watch and began to speak into it. When no one replied he set his head down. It didn't work. Then…

"ALAN!" he heard he had to quickly cover his watch over in case Aidan came back. Luckily he didn't

"_Sprout are you OK"_ He heard Scott yell.

"Scotty, that you?" he asked quietly. Alan winced at the sound of his voice through the watch; he didn't really want to scare his family.

"_Yeah sprout it's us, how are you doing_?" Alan smiled as he heard Gordon's voice somewhere in the background.

"Yeah I'm Okay," he replied weakly.

"_Yeah I'm Okay" _they heard him reply. Scott grabbed onto the nearest bench to steady his nerves at hearing his baby speak like that. Jeff felt the same thing except had a little more self-control.

"Alan what is it like there, have you met your captor yet?" He asked cautiously. Alan replied quietly.

"_Uh huh, he knew me, and he knows who we are."_ Jeff bowed his head. Gordon grabbed onto Virgil for comfort and Virgil wrapped an arm round him unconsciously. "He's_ called Aiden Stalin; he says you ruined his life, what's he talking about Dad?" _Alan asked_. _Gordon walked up to the screen.

"Sprout, we have met him…well Scott and John have at least." Alan took a shaky breath.

"_What did you do to make him wanna get back at us?" _He asked innocently. Jeff shook his head _this is petrify him _he thought

"Alan we...err... well you see he was up for the death penalty and we wee the reason." They heard Alan gasp on the other end.

"_What did he do to get him there then?" _he asked once more this time Gordon answered.

"Listen sprout you don't need to know the details, all you need to remember is that this guy is FAR from good news, we don't know exactly what he's capable of, but we do know he's hell-bent on getting back at us hero's." He said blatantly. Deliberately leaving out the fact that he was a bombing murderer and he was responsible for the death of their mother. Jeff looked towards Gordon and gave a sympathetic smile to which Gordon returned. John suddenly voiced one f the boys many thoughts.

"Sprout, has he...hurt you in any way yet?" he asked fearing the answer. Alan took another shaky breath _is he crying _John thought suddenly.

"_Actually he hit me in the face when I told him that you guys were coming, I think he's dead set on making sure you're not gonna make it. But that's not true right guys." _There was a pause "_guys?" _The young Tracy asked again. Virgil spoke up.

"Allie, don't ever think that we won't come for you, even when it seems at the worst of times, I want you to know that we're gonna bring you back home, safe and with your family. Not some hypocritical monster!" he barely avoided himself from shouting. Gordon decided humour was intended around about here as to keep Alan's sanity together.

"Yeah, then we'll tie you up in your room, lock the doors and window's and stick Tin-Tin in there with a box of chocolate chip cookies, because we all know that's what you'd want right sprout." He heard Alan laughing quietly.

"_You know me too well Gordy." _He reprimanded "_But let me guess, you're not gonna be in charge of the cookies because they won't make it too my room by the time you've left the kitchen." _He joked. John internally smirked. "_Those two will never change" _he thought.

"You know me too well also sprout." The two continued joking until Alan suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Al?" he asked. Alan breathed fearfully

"_He's coming back!" _

"He's coming back!" Alan yelled quietly. He took quick, short gasps as he heard the footsteps nearing. He felt tears fall down his face and made no effort to stop them as he quickly covered his watch up. Quickly muffling the worried voices of his brothers he forcefully shut his eyes. Although it was unnecessary as the footsteps died away and Alan soon realised that Aidan wasn't even coming for him. And he gently let a few sobs out at the thought of being safe. He rolled up his sleeve once more letting his family hear him once more.

"G...Guy's are you st...Still there." He stuttered, trying to keep his tears at bay, but kind of failing.

"_Allie are you okay, is he gone" _Alan tried to respond but felt his mouth wouldn't correspond with what he wanted to say

"Don't... gone...scared... don't" he stopped as he figured his brother's probably had no idea what he was on about.

"_Allie it's okay don't talk just..." _John didn't have a clue about what to say to his baby brother to calm him down "_Get some rest, I promise, it will all be okay." _Alan let out a shaky laugh.

"What? Sleep? Here? Please tell me you're kidding?" Alan had a feeling that John wasn't.

"_Alan, I know it will be hard, but you have to trust me. Getting some sleep will calm your nerves a little. But before you do..." _Alan heard some muttering in the background "_Hold down the blue and green buttons on the side of your watch. It'll enable us to hear everything that is happening but you won't be able to hear us until you press them again." _Alan had no idea what this was until he remembered. Brains had developed the watches to do this in an emergency situation where one end of the conversation needed to be heard but the other could not be heard. "_It'll keep you safe so that you only contact us when you feel it's safe. That way we won't catch you if Aidan is there, but we can hear everything possible, so he might give us some clue as to where you are." _It made sense Alan thought.

"Well okay...I guess it'll work. Goodbye guys." He said solemnly. He heard them all say quick goodbye's before he proceeded with pressing the buttons. And as hard as it was, He managed to fall asleep, left with the hope that the thunderbirds would save him.

**Okay so not one of my longest chaps but HEY i updated, there's a start. remember **

**VOTING 4 THIS STORY MAKES ME HAPPY.I want this story finished almost as much as you do. There are some real page turners coming up. Here's a little idea of what do expect**

** - The thunderbirds debate on saving the world first or saving their brother/ son**

**- John Tracy finally loses his rag (very interesting)**

**- Tin tin starts revealing her powers in an attempt to help rescue her boyfriend (hint hint, i wrote BOYFRIEND for a reason)**

**- and Fermat get's through a whole sentence without suffering (that's our little Hackenbacker!)**

**All coming up in later chaps but it's you awho are in control, vote for this story and i will make all your dreams come true!**


	9. I got to hear him laugh

**God where the hell have i been, it's been like 8 months ago I last updated this. I'm SO SORRY. In a way i could blame it on my exams, except the yfinished months ago and I've been at college almost 5 months now, s in reality i havent' really got an excuse. Well here's chapter 9. I'm trying to update as much as i can now, but with around 14 stories on the go, it's difficult to make them all get a move on. I will definetely not make you wait this long EVER again. Again so sorry. Her's chap 9 **

Gordon let himself fall on the couch behind the man and put his head in his hands. He was so happy to be able to joke with his little brother, but it might have been the last time. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gordy, you alright." It was Virgil, Gordon shook his head lightly.

"I... I got to hear his laugh again, that monster hasn't taken everything just yet. "He said proudly. Virgil smiled and slung an arm round the younger's shoulder.

"Yeah... Trying to take Alan's laugh away is like telling Scott to stop being a mother hen." Gordon laughed along with Virgil as Scott turned round fiercely and mock glared at the two on the couch. Gordon suddenly felt tears leaking from his eyes. "Hey..." Virgil soothed. "It's gonna be ok, we'll get him back and then you'll get to hear him laugh everyday of that week." But it did nothing to sooth Gordon's tears so Virgil just held him in a hug until his light sobs subsided. Scott walked over to the two and put a hand on Gordon's shoulder.

"You OK bro..." He asked gently. Gordon gently sniffed then rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He tried to get up but Virgil tightened his hold a little. Gordon reluctantly sat back down. "I shouldn't be doing this, you... you guys should save this for...for when we get Allie back." Virgil tightened his hold at the sound of his baby brother's name. Scott stepped in a little.

"Don't worry we're mother hens, it's our job to spread the love, and if we didn't well... you know that dad would fire us, or even worse, demote us to baby sitters..." He said, making Gordon laugh a little. He too put an arm around the younger boy. "We'll get 'im." Although he wasn't sure who he was promising that too, but it was a promise no less. Scott looked up and saw John still stood up next to their father. Scott was about to go to him but their father got there first.

"John?" The older man asked. John just sighed.

"Why dad? Why now. First the hood, and now this. I mean we save lives, why can't people just accept that rescue workers just can't save everybody?" He asked exuberated. Jeff shook his head. Unsure of the answer himself.

"I wish I knew son, I really wish I did. But don't worry; they don't call us the thunderbirds for no reason." John nodded, but didn't feel like smiling. He walked over to his brothers and knelt down in front of Gordon.

"Are you gonna be okay Gordy?" He asked gently. Gordon nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But I'd be even better knowing he's okay." He said sadly. He tried stifling a little yawn but his older brothers caught it. Virgil nudged his hip.

"Come on fish, you should get back to bed." Gordon relented.

"But I'm not tired." His 3 older brothers gave him a look saying 'yeah right.' John gave him a hand out.

"Come on, I'll even tuck you in." He bargained calmly. Gordon gave him a look.

"John, I'm 19 years old in case it slipped you mind." The teen said sarcastically. John gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah... but your also a tires, and upset 19 year old." Gordy looked ready to retaliate, but realised John was right, like he normally was.

"Alright." He took the head. "Just, don't make this a regular thing." He begged weakly. John nodded and put his arm round the teen leading him to his room. Just as soon as he left, Scott saw 2 faces pop threw the door of the control room. It was Fermat and TinTin.

"Scott, what's going on." The Malaysian asked concerned. Scott looked to Virgil who shrugged his shoulder. Scott looked to the two teens and indicated for them to come and sit with them "We heard some noise in here and wondered what was going on. I'm surprised Alan wasn't here before us." She saw the boys visibly cringe at Alan's name. Fermat did to.

"Sc...Scot...tt is someth...thing w...wrong with A...Alan" The young Hackenbacker asked worried for his friend. Scott sighed and put an arm round the boys shoulder, whilst Virgil went and sat in front of TinTin, Jeff had by now noticed their presence and went to sit with them to. "M...Mister Tr...Tracy?" Jeff sighed.

"Kids I don't really wanna have to tell you this... but you're probably gonna find out anyway so I may as well." He let the kids gather their attentions spans before continuing. "You see, something terrible has happened... involving...involving Alan.£ He nearly choked on the name, but he didn't want to have to scare the kids more than needs be, so he held it together, but he saw his sons were struggling so he said it flat out. " Alan... Alan's been... kidnapped." This time the word was choked out. He looked up for a second to see TinTin's face collapse in a line of worry and Fermat was breathing heavily. Scott caught on.

"Hey hey buddy, calm down, your gonna have an asthma attack if your not careful." He scolded gently, rubbing the boys back. Fermat eventually got his breathing under control and leaned against the back of the sofa.

"But.. h...how? Why?" The boy stuttered sadly. Jeff sighed and pulled up a seat, and began to explain all that they knew

Once they had reached Gordon's room John stood outside whilst Gordon changed into some pyjamas (he hadn't really had a chance in all the chaos..) When Gordon said he was ready he went back in smiling. The red-head was genuinely so tired that he nearly hadn't made it to the bed on his own. So John gave him an arm up and helped him onto the bed.

"Man your heavier than you look fish." He joked, expecting Gordon to reply with some ridiculous retort. But he didn't. "Gordy?" He asked looking into the boys face. Due is sadness, Gordon's face was depressed and the boy looked like he'd given up the will to live. "Hey..." He cooed softly "Scooch over." He gently moved the boy further onto the bed and sat down next to him, slipping an arm round his shoulders.

"Do you really think he'll be okay Johnny." The moment he said the childish nickname, John reached his other arm round and enveloped him in a hug. Gently kissing the top of his head, John gently shushed Gordon.

"I promise, that we will get Allie back, and then we'll forget any of this happened." Gordon just sighed. "What's the matter?" He asked sadly.

"You know that feeling you get from being a big brother. The one about protecting your younger siblings more than even yourself?" John tightened his grip. He knew the feeling perfectly.

"What, the one where, you'd even jump into a pool of man-eating crocodiles if it meant saving them from a bumble bee." Gordon gave a little laugh.

"Yeah... I feel like I've failed in protecting him." He sighed. "Damn, I'd jump into a volcano if it meant getting him back." He said leaning on john for support. John started stroking his hair, knowing that he was agitated.

"Gordy listen to me." He turned the red-head up to face him, when he had his attention he continued. "the only way that you will EVER fail Allie... is if you give up. It doesn't matter how many times you try and fail... it matters the first time you give up. " He held Gordon at arms length. "Are you gonna give up?" He asked sternly but with a gentle tone. Gordon shook his head confidently.

"No way! I'm... I'm gonna get Allie back... I just wanna hold him in my arms again after a nightmare...i wanna... play jokes on you guys with him." John laughed a little at that but stopped when he saw tears gathering in his eyes.

"We all want him back, Gords." He gathered the boy into another hug, and began rubbing his back in comfort. "And we're gonna get him back."

**So was it worth the long wat. Again I'll do everything I can just to make the updates quicker, but I have my own book I'm working on too, so, sorry if it takes a while, but it will be updated.**

**Krissystvs**


	10. Game on

**Right I'm back. Sorry about the long wait (no where NEAR as long as the last one so no complaining!) Anyway Please R &R**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the thunderbirds. They'd make another real life movie!**

The two teens on the small sofa were visibly shaking after the Tracy's revealed their side of the story to them. TinTin had tears strolling down her face and Fermat's eyes were glassy. Scott noticed the kids discomfort and put an arm round them both. Jeff sighed. It hurt to recollect those hurting memories.

"Why?" Fermat spoke up, his voice wavering. "Wh...Why would so...someone want to ki...ki...abduct Alan Mr Tr...Tracy?" The young teen asked. Jeff shook his head, attempting not to succumb to tears himself. He sat down in front of the two and Virgil and Scott joined him

"Revenge." He whispered. "Guys like Aidan, are driven by this sort of thing, but we're not gonna let him get away smoke free now are we?" He asked in a determined voice. TinTin sniffled and held her head up.

"Cause we're the thunderbirds. And we're gonna save him!" She exclaimed. Virgil stood up beside them and stood up heading to the computer.

"Virge?" Scott questioned. Virgil just kept walking to the super computer.

"Alan's watch could be useful to us." He said simply, ignoring Scott. Jeff walked over to his middle son and put a hand on his shoulder,

"What do you mean Virgil, is their another device we don't know about?" He asked, eager to find out if they were one more step closer. Virgil sadly though shook his head.

There may well be..." He turned to Fermat. "Hey Fermat, did you and your dad finish that you were working on the other week." Fermat thought for a moment.

"What the radioactive transmitter?" Virgil nodded. "Yeah we finished it yesterday." Virgil smiled and nearly jumped in excitement. Scott held up a hand

"Whoa, genius crew, fancy shedding a little light on the situation for the _rest _of us?" He said indicating to himself, his father and TinTin. Virgil blushed and walked over to the computer again pressing a few buttons and a blue print design came up on the screen.

"This is the design Fermat and Brains have been working on these past few weeks. It's a radioactive transmitter device that can pick up radioactive radio signals within a 30 mile radius. Such signals like these are only available in selected appliances, _including _our watches." He rolled up his shirt sleeve to emphasise on his own watch. "A while ago, Alan mentioned to me that they'd started using a new technology in schools that picked up when radio and phone signals were being used in the classroom. I didn't realise how important that was until Fermat mentioned that it would detect the boy's watches." The small group looked to the young HackenBacker for confirmation.

"That's right, if they picked up on our radio's they would be suspicious as to why we have thunderbirds watches. So me, Alan and Virgil worked with my Dad to develop the watches so that normal radio waves couldn't be picked up. We eventually developed a type of radioactive goo that we placed in the watches when you were all in the shower. "Scott looked proudly at the little Genius.

"Way to go Fermat... hey wait a minute." He glared at the two. I always keep my watch next the shower, did one of you little Perverts come in and get it while I was butt Naked." The kids stifled a laugh and Jeff lightly coughed. "Dad?" He turned to his blushing father.

"Well... they asked nicely... and ... you don't exactly have anything I haven't seen before Scooter." Scott blushed crimson red and sunk back into the sofa whilst Virgil, TinTin and Fermat burst out laughing. Virgil eventually gained his composure

"Anyway... after all that was happening with the hood, the two decided to extend it further and fitted this goo into our machines and thunderbirds as well. Meaning that we also can't be detected as easily as people think. But recently, Brains and Fermat were in the lab and were working on this new device." He let Fermat finish off

"Thanks Virgil, b... basically with w...what Hap...hap... occurred on Thunderbird f...five, we realised that... there needed to be... be a way to ke...kee... maintain communication with... the goo... even in the di...dir..worst of circumstances, m...meaning like if we're underground or in sp...space, you you'll be...un...unable to get a sig...signal. But we developed the radio...radioactive trans...mitter to work as a nav...navigation device to find each other if ra...rad...communication doesn't work. Un...for...fortunately it's limited to only th...thirty miles, but, it's... a start." He finished taking a breath from his inhaler after talking so much. Jeff produced a smile on his face.

"That's fantastic boys, it just might work." He looked to the door where John had just appeared. "Is he ok, John?" He asked his blond child. John nodded and sat down next to TinTin.

"Fish is exhausted, but otherwise, I think he'll be alright. Or at least he will be when we get Alan back." Jeff nodded and got into Commander mode.

"Okay then. Scott, John..." He looked at the boy's in question. "You boys take Fermat with you in TB1 and start testing out that transmitter, if you find anything let us know." He then turned to TinTin. "TinTin... me, you and Virgil will wait here and try to keep contact with Alan, if he calls again, it'll do us no good if he can't hear us. When Gordon wakes, I'll send him and Brains out in TB4 to test that thing under water... That's okay isn't it Fermat?" He asked facing the boy.

"I...I...We haven't te...tested it underwat...water yet. But... I can ask my d...d...father to make a plastic co...coating to protect it from d...da...damage." The boy then turned to call his father. But before anyone had a chance to do anything a voice came over the com.

"_Hello, is anyone there?" _Alan's voice asked. Scott and Jeff breathed sighs of relieve at hearing Alan's voice. Jeff walked over to the control panel

"Yeah baby, we're here. Fermat and TinTin too." He heard Alan breath a shaky sigh. "You okay?" He asked. He heard Alan scoff on the other end

"_Yeah just peachy, I'm locked in a cell with a physco killer holding me hostage. Yeah just fine!" _Jeff held his anger in check. He knew it wasn't Alan's fault he was caught up in all this.

"I'm sorry Allie, but hey I've got some good news." He said, his voice perking up a little.

"_What, did you finally get Gordy out the pool?" _The teen joked, trying to keep himself sane. John laughed from the sofa.

"Yeah right Kid, the day that happens, the world's gonna end." He retorted. He heard Alan take another breath

"_Yeah well it feels like that at the moment, so it could have been a guess." _Alan replied sadly. Jeff stepped in, trying to stop a bad mood from standing.

"Allie, listen closely." He waited a moment. "You remember one thing in your head kiddo. We are both the Thunderbirds _AND _Tracy's. This psychopath is goin' down. We are coming for you... you hear me we WILL come for you. TB1 is getting prepared to leave as we speak." As he said this, Scott, John and Fermat stood up and headed over to the launch pad.

"We'll find him Dad." Scott vowed. John and Fermat nodded their approval and the three disappeared towards thunderbird 1. Jeff turned back to the screen this time TinTin accompanied them

"I don't know whether you heard that or not Allie, but Scott, John and Fermat are gonna head out in TB1, and they will find you." He practically shouted at the end. TinTin stepped forward.

"Alan can you hear me?" She said quietly. Alan took another shaky breath; Virgil guessed he may have damaged his lungs from being cooped up in the cell and was worried about him.

"_Hey Tin, yeah I...I can hear you great." _The teen responded happily or at least as happily as he could. TinTin smiled.

"Alan no matter what happens; I want you to know that we're all here for you... we all love you... I love you." She finished quietly, silently debating whether or not she wanted Alan to hear the last bit.

"_I love you too Tin." _Came the sad reply. TinTin gave a watery smile. "_All of you... I love you all. I'm gonna be strong. You're right dad, we are the thunderbirds." _He said more confidently than he felt. "_I'm counting on you guys. Please hurry." _And with that Alan cut the connection. Virgil walked over to TinTin who now had tears rolling down her face.

"Aw TinTin." He cooed, wrapping his arms round her in a hug. "He's gonna be fine... we're gonna get him back, and then you two can do whatever it is you to do nowadays." The young Malaysian sniffed and scrubbed at her face.

"You're right." She sniffed again "I'm gonna go find my parent's, they're gonna want to know about this. And then I'll help Brains." Virgil gave her a little push towards the door.

"Go on, we'll be here if you need us." And with the young teen wandered off towards her parents room. Virgil stood next to his father. "We are gonna find him, aren't we dad." The young musician questioned. Jeff put an arm round his middle son. Virgil leaned into the touch. Accepting comfort from his father to release his dark thoughts. Jeff lightly pressed against the top of Virgil's head.

"He's gonna be fine"

**And that my friends is chapter 10. See I'm getting somewhere no, things are starting to come together. As I promised ages ago, I'll put a few more speech quotes on my page to give you an idea of where this is going. And sorry if anyone seems a bit OCC but think about it, Allie's there baby so there bound to be like this**


	11. Busted!

Alan sat in his cell, nervously twitching his fingers. Now that he knew his family had a plan, he felt a little more at ease with his situation, but he still had a while to go before he was completely calm, mainly when he got out of there. There wasn't much of a warning but almost instantly after Alan's door was furiously crashed open, Aiden Stalin came in and picked Alan up by the scruff of his neck, slamming him against the wall.

"You want to know something Tracy, DO YOU?" He screamed into Alan's face. Alan weakly shook his head "Well you better be careful because if your family EVER find us, which it's near impossible to find, then they are going to be in for a little surprise..." Aiden's cockiness was starting to unnerve Alan a bit; did he know about the watch, was he listening on their conversation? Alan gulped and Aidan gave a sick smile to the teenager.

"D...don't c...cou...count on an...any of your, s...s...STUPID tricks working against my...family."Alan said bravely, although he certainly didn't feel brave. Aiden growled furiously and smashed Alan's head against the back wall, making his head spin.

"You insolent little brat, I'll teach you how to..." He raised a fist and Alan flinched but Aiden stepped back. "You're just lucky I need you for my plans, if not you would be dead by morning" he threatened. Dropping Alan harshly on the floor, right onto his painful feet. Alan cried out and Aiden smirked. "Enjoy your time here while you're still alive. And with that he walked out the door, leaving alone to his thoughts. Pressing the buttons on the side of his watch he waited for his brothers to respond.

"You guys heard all that right." The watch crackled a little before there was a response as Virgil answered

"_Don't worry bro, we'll be careful. We just heard from Scott that he; John and Fermat have picked up on a few signals and are on the way to check it out. Is there anything… anything at all that could help us find you, like is there a window or something to look out of?" _Alan looked around the room and spotted a small, barred window at the top of the room

"Yeah there's a small window at the top of the wall with bars on it, I should be able to reach it, but it's gonna be difficult on a busted ankle." He responded, although he suddenly realised what he'd just revealed.

"_Busted Ankle, Allie, we didn't hear him break your ankle." _Virgil commented suspiciously. Alan sighed and decided to come clean .

"Well actually… It was my fault, you know that last rescue we went on?" He asked

"_Yeah but… Alan did you hide an injury from us on the mission?" _Virgil warned. Alan sighed again

"I didn't tell you because… well I'd only just made it on the missions, I didn't want you guys to think I was useless because I got injured on my first ever mission." He said sadly. He heard Virgil sigh on the other end.

"_Allie… it wouldn't be the first time you've thought yourself useless would it."_ He said this more to himself then Alan "_the thing is Al, you're not useless, and you never will be. You've done things that would make the Queen of England impressed."_ Alan giggled a little "_This whole thing about being useless. I don't know why you ever think that. If it's because of our taunting then… GOD Allie, I dunno what I'd do. You're the youngest of our family, and I figure that's made you feel as though you have to be like us right?_

"Pretty much" Alan replied sadly.

"_Yeah I thought so, well let me tell you something Sprout. You don't have to be. We've all felt that way about our older brothers at one point. Heck Gordon once stopped swimming for a week just so he could focus on being smart like John. He didn't last more than a week mind. Heck even Scott's tried to complete the impossible." _He heard Virgil stifle a laugh "_One time he got so Jealous of Gordon's ability to swim circle's around him that he actually took up advanced swimming lessons cause, let me let you Scott wasn't a great swimmer at the time, Dad found out a month into it when he was cleaning Scott's room and found the arm bands." _Alan struggled to hold in a laugh as he tried to imagine a twenty-something Scott Tracy wearing armbands to an advanced swimming class.

"What did he say?" Alan asked his mind wandering from the situation he was currently in and instead in depth with Virgil's story.

"_Kinda like what I said to you, once he realised what he was learning for. Truth was dad was a little put down that his son's all thought they had to be the same. I think you were at school at the time and he told us he would repeat the conversation with you when you got back. But basically he said that we're all individual and that's what matters. It didn't matter whether we were great swimmers, or spacemen or artists or geniuses or even boy-racers (yeah kiddo I know what you're into!)" _Alan blushed slightly but he knew that Virgil was right and that he wanted to be a racer. He'd wanted this ever since his dad took him to his first race when he was 7. It was a trip just for the two of them since Jeff felt he needed to get to know Alan a lot more.

"I don't remember Dad ever having that conversation with me... Although he probably wanted to but I got into an argument about something." He said solemnly. He heard Virgil sigh again.

"_I'm sure he didn't mean it Allie, and I'm sure you didn't either. And by the way... don't put yourself down because of these fights, it's completely normal for kid's to argue with their parents, that and dad doesn't see you that often so if you did something from like three months ago, he's gonna have to make it up to you in the holidays." _He joked, although it had the opposite effect on Alan as the teen hitched a breath. "_Sorry Allie, I didn't mean it like that." _He begged hoping he hadn't rubbed on a sore spot. "_Tell you what Sprout, after all this is over, and we've taken Scott and John away from smothering you, we'll organise a big family day out. Just us, no thunderbirds, no problems just good old family time together, would you like that?" _Virgil asked. Alan thought about it and tried to remember the last time the family had a day off. They had a rescue every other day, and Alan was at school a lot, not to mention the boys own free time activities. That, and even though their father didn't work half as much as when their mother died, he still worked a large amount and was often caught in his office hosting video meetings or on the phone sorting out a business deal.

"I'd love that Virgie." He answered with a smile. He could almost see Virgil's returning smile as he said it. All of a sudden he heard a sudden beeping. "Virgil what's going on?"

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTB**

_**Earlier that night**_

Aiden Stalin was seated in a comfy armchair in a small block room. The room was rather cramped but only had a small coffee table and an old radio. Aiden fiddled around with the controls until he found the station he was looking for.

"_This just in, fire-fighters have finally managed to take control of the massive blaze surrounding the bank of London, witnesses are stepping forward saying there were traces of an explosion before the initial blaze, prompting investigators to suggest the ideas of terrorism" _Aiden hid a grimace. He'd been the one to set that bomb of and wasn't too keen on not getting credit for it like he usually would, although considering the rest of the world believed him dead aside the Tracy family, he wasn't expecting much. "_In other news, police chiefs around the country are requesting for the return of the Thunderbirds." _Here Aiden turned up the radio, intent on making sure is plan went into motion. _"However..." _The radio reporter continued "_With a recent development in the Thunderbirds team, the team alpha has called for the Thunderbirds to be on temporary hold until this matter is resolved. This is leaving the world asking, they saved us before, why can't they do it again..." _But Aiden didn't listen to the rest. too blinded in frustration and anger he knocked the table over and slammed his hand on the radio. Seeing red he immediately ran towards Alan's cell...

_**Present time**_

Aiden's thoughts drifted back to that news report and he felt angered. He had intended for the Thunderbirds to be too busy saving all the people at risk with his attacks than for the Tracy family to focus on their youngest. But with the Thunderbirds out of commission, he realised he would have to put his plans into effect sooner than he intended.

"Blast those Tracy's they think they can ruin this for me!" He mumbled angrily to himself. However his musings were interrupted by the sound of an alarm in the corner of the room. Aiden immediately stood up and ran into the room next door. This room was slightly bigger and looked like a war room, it held a number of computers, gun's , bomb-containers and the thing he was looking for, a security screen. The alarm set off signalled there were either planes or submarines within 50 miles of the vicinity. The camera twisted round and Aiden clicked a number of buttons which caused the screen to zoom in. And in the approaching distance, there was Thunderbird 2.

**Well that's all for now. Little Author's note for you at the bottom. But if you've read it in any of my other recently updated stories then don't worry but otherwise - READ IT!**

**To all my faithful readers**

**The length of time this update took was on my own part completely unacceptable and I should have had it up quicker. For that I apologise and hope I can get updates up quicker. So far I am in the process of writing**

**Baby sister and **

**My Son Luke. **

**Don't worry I haven't stopped writing my others, it's just I'm trying to right chapters for these stories all at once so I'll finish these one's then get started again on the others. I've also nearly finished one or two of my new ones but as I said I'll focus on these first. Again sorry for the lateness, ever though I'm finished college I still have work so my days are still taken up a little :( **


	12. Let's go get our baby back

**I have returned :) :) ;) for the time being :-! well here's chapter 12 to entertain you and sorry for the wait :) I meant to have this up yesterday but FF wouldn't work so sorry about that but here it is instead :)**

_**earlier that evening**_

Scott and John had recently returned to Tracy Island with Fermat in tow. The tests performed on the goo out in the open proved successful and they were ready to find Alan. Until they were met with a bombshell:

""_Our correspondence here in New Orleans speaks to us now... what have you got for us Louisa." _The news programme played on the large screen television in the living room. Tin Tin and Jeff were watching it with bated interest. The camera switched to New Orleans and the team were greeted by a fiery nightmare "_I'm here in New Orleans Carol." _The anchorwoman; Louisa said with a deep in distress "_We have just witness the mass explosion in the plastic factory just on the outskirts of the city. Witnesses are suggesting both this and the recent explosion from the bank of London share some relation. This has led MI5 to release an investigation of terrorism." _The reporter paused for a moment and allowed the Tracy's a moment to think

"Aiden striking again, what's he up to?" Scott questioned.

"He mustn't know that we're off duty for the time being." Jeff mumbled

"Or maybe he does know and he's still trying to get us to crawl out of our shells." Gordon growled aggressively. Jeff put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever his motives are, he's clever. He's trying to distract us." He commented. Scott stomped his foot.

"Yeah well it won't work." He stated "If he thinks this is gonna turn us away from our baby brother then he's got another thing coming!" Jeff stood up aggressively

"Now hold on Scott - he's put us in a difficult position." He chastised. Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Are you out of your mind dad!" Scott shouted "This is your son; your _youngest _son who is in danger. That is definitely more important than anything!" By now Scott and Jeff were in each other's faces. Scott's 6 ft 3 figure towering slightly over his father's 6ft 1.

"Don't you think I know that Scott, but the world is in danger too and it's not fair on them if we leave them to fend for themselves. Their faith in us since the Hood's attack is only starting to recollect. If we abandon them now we might lose that faith." Jeff reasoned. Scott disagreed as did Gordon and Virgil. John stood by the side waiting to see where this argument went.

"And if you abandon Alan, you won't only lose _his _faith, you're just going to skip that stage and lose him completely. He's depending on us not as the Thunderbirds but as his family to save him!" Scott nearly shouted. Jeff felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. Yes he loved his sons; all of them, dearly and when one of them was in danger he'd fight hell and high water to help them. But he knew in his mind that with the recent attack from the Hood the world was struggling to believe in them, and he knew that being the Thunderbirds was not only important to him but also to his Son's as well. Alan was always telling him that without the Thunderbirds, his life would mean nothing. But if Jeff didn't make a stand. Alan might not even live to be a Thunderbird.

"I...I need time to think, just give me a few minutes Scott, I'll figure something out." But Scott didn't want to wait

"You once abandoned us for work before and you _promised _us that wouldn't happen again. You really shouldn't make promises you're just going to break." He snarled. His family all looked at him in shock and Scott ignored them and promptly charged out of the room. The Tracy's were left speechless at Scott's outburst. Jeff stood frozen as his boys turned back to face him.

"Dad, I'm sure he didn't mean that..." Gordon whispered cautiously.

"He's right, but I just don't... I don't know what to... Alan's my baby and I can't leave him but..." Jeff spared a glance at the Control Centre. John stood up straight and walked towards his father placing a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Let me talk to Scott, Dad. He's letting his emotions cloud his judgement." He consoled. Jeff gave a slight nodded and John followed where Scott had gone. This left Gordon and Virgil alone, as Jeff left the room to go to his office. His guilty conscious telling him he'd made a big mistake in his actions.

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

John find Scott rather quickly. When the boys were younger they all had their own stress reliever spots. Gordon's was the pool, Virgil's was the piano, John's was the roof, Alan's the beach and Scott's was surprisingly just his bedroom. But when the Thunderbirds were finally released Scott found his comfort with Thunderbird 1. He could often be found sulking in the hanger after a disagreement with his dad, or he'd be tinkering with the mechanics when looking after the family became too stressful, but most the time he just came here to think. Unfortunately now was not that time and John found him surprisingly rushing round doing the basic safety checks. John leant against the metal exterior and stared down at Scott

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on dad back there." He asked Scott. Scott continued moving around quickly

"Nope!" He answered quickly, John crossed his arms

"Well, you kind of were, don't you think you should both apologise to each other. And before you say anything I know dad was in the wrong to, but you really struck a chord there with him." He chastised

"Yeah well when he gets his priorities in order _then _I will apologise!" He retorted. John walked into the hanger as Scott was sat at the control testing everything

"We're all worried about Alan, Scott; especially dad and... ok what are you even doing." He cried throwing his hands

"What does it look like John!" Scott spoke sarcastically "I'm preparing Thunderbird 1 for flying." John just stared at Scott with an "are you serious" look

"I kind of figured that out on my own Scotty." John retorted sarcastically "What I meant was... why are you doing it. We haven't decided what we're doing yet!" He cried. Scott jumped from the ship, landing in front of John.

"You guys maybe haven't but I certainly have." He mumbled softly. John crossed his arms.

"Scott..." He started

"You remember those days right when mom dies right." He waited for John to give a solemn nod "We were all each other had. If Gordon couldn't do his homework he came to you, if Virgil was upset I'd sit with him while he painted. Those _rare _times you were ever moody I helped you out in any way I could and Alan..."

"...you would answer to that kid's every whim. " John finished for him. Scott nodded sadly

"Back then we didn't have the Thunderbirds. Whenever something was wrong we had to fix it ourselves, for better or for worse." He took a deep breath to calm himself "Alan's as much my kid as he is dad's and like any parent, I can't stand by and wait to see if somebody else will save him." He concluded finishing his check. "Aw damn it!" He exclaimed stopping in front of the control panel. John followed where he was

"What's wrong?" He asked in panic. Scott threw his hands up

"Brains took out the signal transmitter so he could put the goo in it. We won't be able to get down to the lab without going past Dad. _Great_..." He cried sarcastically. John watched his elder brother fuss when he suddenly had an idea.

"We'll take Thunderbird 2!" He cried. Scott looked at him as though he had grown two heads

"Come again?" He questioned.

"You heard me!" John yelled indignantly "We can take Thunderbird two instead. The radio transmitter is still in TB1. It may not be as effective as having it in the signal transmitter but it's the best we've got." He reasoned. Scott just stared

"Weren't you just trying to dissuade me Johnny?" He joked. John gave him a hard look

"I was... but your right if it was my kid then I _wouldn't _leave it to someone else. And Alan's just as good as!" He decreed "And besides if I let you go on your own, Dad would kill me... not to mention that I'd rather there were two of us when Virgil is inflicting all kinds of rage on us when we get back!" He retorted. Scott gave a brief incredulous look

"Now hold on a sec, it was your idea to use his 'bird'" He exclaimed. John just shrugged his shoulders

"Hey it's like you said Scotty, we're in this together." Scott just gave a brief chuckle and climbed into the Thunderbird, seating himself at the controls. John closed the main doors and seated himself next to Scott. "You ready?" He asked clicking his seatbelt in. Scott gave him a nod

"Let's go get our baby back!"

**And I'm going to stop it there. There isn't so much of a cliffy here as there was last chapter but this was just an explanation. I realised after posting that chapter and looking into earlier chapters that I'd made a mix up with the ships. I.e. in chapter 10 I stated that Scott, John and Fermat went out in TB1 yet in the last chapter, Aiden was shooting at TB2. So instead of changing that I thought I could just put in a little bit of a filler here which would also feature some Over-protective Scott and Scott/John Bromance.**

**Not sure when I'll get the next chapter up but will try my best for ASAP. Until then - adieu**

**Krissystvs :) **


End file.
